1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of an electroluminescent display panel. More particularly, the pixel structure of the electroluminescent display panel includes four sub-pixel regions for displaying four different colors, and two adjacent sub-pixel regions share one organic light-emitting layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its self-luminous, high contrast ratio, compact size and wide viewing angle properties, electroluminescent display panel e.g. organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel has been expected to prevail in the display market of next generation. The pixel structure of a conventional electroluminescent display panel is composed of three sub-pixel regions of three different colors such as red sub-pixel region, green sub-pixel region and blue sub-pixel region, and a full-color display effect is achieved by respectively controlling the gray values of red light, green light and blue light. Some colors, such as bright yellow color and golden color, are not within the color gamut composed of the three primary colors: red color, green color and blue colors. Therefore, the bright yellow color and golden color cannot be accurately displayed by the conventional electroluminescent display panel, which deteriorates color quality.